Bill Cipher
Entrance Invocation Bill begins reanimating himself while laughing The Cipher's Wheel Bill has a special indicator with a wheel and squares. Most of his B attacks require a square to use, with others recovers them. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ciphone Bill projects the image of a fighter who isn’t in the stage. The image will activate a non-physical B attack of that characters: projectile, trap or effect. However, attacks by joke/best characters alway backfires. The Ciphone consumes one lighted square in the wheel. Side B - Nightmare Fuel Bill shoots a laser to a opponent. This move has different effects depending of the characters: *This is just a simple laser attack for most characters. *Dreamy fighters (i.e. Madotsuki) are more vulnerable, as the laser will create a hole in their bodies. With the hole, they can’t use healing items until they get cured or KO’d. *Cute characters become ugly, causing negative effects onto them. *Fat, joke and best characters are harassed by an old british dog and they can’t do anything about it. But the other fighters can easily defeat the dog. Using Nightmare Fuel consumes one square. Up B - Journal Wheel Bill uses the Cipher Wheel to levitate 1 second per square. Unlike other attacks, the light recovers after touching the ground. Cipher Wheel is also your shield with the same limitations. Down B - Fiery Deal Bill restores his energy on the Cipher wheel using this move. Doing this on a physical object activates a section of the Cipher Wheel. The deal consumes the object as a square is activated by getting a big item or 5 small ones. It also acts like a mini-Falcon Punch for any opponents in front of you. In team-battles, the deal can be used to change the members of the teams. For faraway opponents, you can take their teeth out, which are droppable and pliable. Toothless characters can’t talk, meaning that talking taunts and attacks don’t work. For toothless characters, it just works as telekinesis. You can use the teeth to fully charge the Cipher Wheel, but this makes the toothless characters to get their teeth back. Activate all 10 spots and you can turn Bill red and angry. Using this makes Bill bigger and stronger and can use unlimited Nightmare Fuel while levitating. This form lasts until every light of the Cipher’s wheel are out. (1 per seconds). Final Smash - Inceptus Nolanus Overatus Bill turn into a shadow. With this, now you have unlimited levitation and intangibility. You’ll return to normal after 5 seconds or after you touch the opponents to enter their minds. If there’s more than one opponents, the stage becomes a giant rocks with the shape of the possessed fighters’s head and the fight continues there. Bill turns bigger, now with unlimited Nightmare Fuel and levitation. If the opponents have super-forms Final Smash or anything similar, they’ll fight as those without the invulnerability. Characters without super-forms have unlimited attacks. All the characters battle Bill in the dream until someone is defeated. You are the only one who doesn’t lose a life when defeated. After the final smash, The Cipher Wheel loses every light. In 1vs1 battles, you possess the only enemy and control your opponents for 10 seconds. The possessed attacks itself, but you don’t receive any damage. Assist Trophies (Elite Warrior Battle Royale) When summoned, A large circle appears around Bill Cipher. One of the icons begins to glow, then the light passes on from icon to icon until it stops on one. This attack has ten different attacks, depending on what icon the wheel lands on. Ice Bag Bill Cipher extends his arms and an icy wind shoots out on both sides, dealing fast but weak damage to those in close range and freezing those it hits. Unknown Symbol Bill Cipher fires a small beam of red energy in front of him. This causes moderate knockback and deals mid-damage. Pine Tree Bill Cipher summons a two creature from Gravity Falls to attack. A Gnome has a high chance of showing up and is launched similar to an arrow, dealing piercing damage. A Manotaur has a low chance of being summoned, but he has a powerful charge move that will send opponents flying. Pentagram Bill Cipher use telekinesis to grab the opponent, slam them on the ground and then toss them away, dealing major damage. 6-Fingered Hand Bill Cipher creates a large hand out of energy and slams it onto opponents in front of him. This attack deals 15 damage if the opponent is in the middle of the attack and 5 if they are at the edge of the attack. Llama Bill Cipher summons the head of Wax Larry King, which will hop on the ground until it touches someone, when it will latch onto them and bite them up to 5 times. Shooting Star Bill Cipher summon a meteor to fall down in front of him, dealing explosive damage. The meteor deals great damage impact. Stitched Bill Cipher will shoot a needle at an opponent, dealing small damage and poison afford. Bill have 5 needle that hits anyone. Glasses Bill Cipher create a large portal, which shoot a powerful beam of energy. This attack is the least likely to be chosen and will deal major damage with high knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: WHAT?! KOSFX2: AUUGH! Star KOSFX: Woah woah woah HEY! Screen KOSFX: HA! Pain is Hilarious Taunts Up: *Eye turns into clock and reaches his hand out* Tick-Tock, Kid Sd: You've convinced me, I'm sold! Dn: *Tips hat* Name's Bill Cipher Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Oh I know lots of things *Body flashes, showing past events while saying in a deep voice* LOTS OF THINGS Victory 2: *Laughs at Losers* It's Funny how dumb you are! Victory 3: Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold byyyyye! *Flashes* Lose/Clap: *Dissapears* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Cipher Wheel Victory Music Made Me Realize Kirby Hat Bill's Eye and Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance * Pit: Who's the weird triangle guy. * Bill Cipher: Thanks for the compliment kid and my name is Bill Cipher. * Palutena: What? How are you speaking to us. * Bill Cipher: This is easy-peasy. I can do much better. * Viridi: What kind of creature are you? * Bill Cipher: I'm a Dream Demon, plant lady. * Pit: Lady Palutena can you help with this battle. * Palutena: Oh, yes I almost forgot. * Bill Cipher: Well kid the only tip you need to know about battling me is expect the unexpected. * Viridi: Nobody asked you, triangle freak. * Bill: I don't care. * Pit: Okay, well at least something is better than nothing. * Bill Cipher: Okay let's end this. Bye. * Pit: Wait a minute- * Bill Cipher: Bye. Nostalgia Skapokon's Breakdown Nostalgia Skapokon- Hi, I'm Skapokon and this is Retropokon, your gaming time machine. NS- Here we have Bill Cipher, the most powerful and mysterious creature from Gravity Falls. NS- He has to obey those who invoke him with the journal, but seems to enjoy being more of a villain on his own. NS- Or maybe it's not what it seems... Luckily, I made a moveset for Dipper, so I'm prepared for this. NS- Bill is capable of warping reality trough dreams. He can become a giant, possess someone's body... NS- And even recreate your worst nightmare right in front of you. NS- Being ugly? Scolded by a British bulldog? Having a hole in your body? NS- He can materialize any type of fear. NS- But I can't be scared. NS- Wait a minute... *X-Files Theme Air Horned Plays* NS- Bill Cipher was the eighth character being made... NS- He has 5 special attacks... NS- 8-5=3 NS- A triangle has three angles. NS- BILL CIPHER HAS THREE ANGLES!!! NS- BILL CIPHER IS A TRIANGLE!!! CONFIRMED!!! Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Gravity Falls Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:One Eye Characters Category:Gentleman Category:Assist Trophies Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Assist Trophies (Elite Warriors) Category:DLC Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale (DLC) Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Not the Illuminati Category:Video Movesets Category:One Eyed Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:WTF Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Triangle Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Not Scary Category:Tricksters Category:Jerk Category:Actually a Dorito in his True Form Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Classic Mode Boss Category:Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Physics Breaker Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Monster Category:Yellow Category:One Minute Melee